High performance tires intended to run at high speeds for relatively short distances typically have thin treads which are expected to experience a high rate of internal heat generation.
A challenge is presented to provide such a tread which can dissipate internally generated heat when the tire is run at high speeds.
For this invention, a fast wearing cellular rubber tread is proposed in which such internally generated heat is dissipated by expelling (wearing away, or exfoliating) the tread running surface to both remove heated rubber from the tread at its running surface (to dissipate tread rubber heat buildup) and, also, to thereby reduce the tread volume in which internal heat is generated (to further reduce tread rubber heat buildup).
In order to enhance stability of the cellular rubber tread, an inclusion of a resin as an in situ reaction product of methylene donor and methylene acceptor compounds is provided.
Historically, various tires having a tread of a cellular rubber running surface have been suggested. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,588, 5,176,831, 5,351,734, 5,788,786, 6,021,831, and 6,497,261.
In the description of this invention, the term “phr” relates to parts by weight for a material or ingredient per 100 parts by weight elastomer(s)”. The terms “rubber” and “elastomer” may be used interchangeably unless otherwise indicated. The terms “cure” and “vulcanize” may be used interchangeably unless otherwise indicated.